


Lazy Coffee 慵懶咖啡

by alucard1771



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴尔的摩的咖啡师们纷纷不支倒下了。为什麽？因为他们老是搞错Dr. Lecter的咖啡订单，而他却是个十分考究的人。有一天，有个名牌上印着Will的别扭年轻人改変了Hannibal的一生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Coffee 慵懶咖啡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lazy Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/798071) by [lonelywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker/pseuds/lonelywalker). 



> Written for the Hannibal Kink Meme and this prompt: Coffee Shop AU - Will is the terribly awkward barista who's the only one who ever gets Dr. Lecter's order right. Lucky for him, since Dr Lecter takes his coffee very seriously.  
> Also, my entire knowledge of Lithuanian coffee comes from Google.
> 
> 这篇的译者是随缘的：納豆女  
> 文章地址：http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=87821&highlight=Lazy%2BCoffee

**Lazy Coffee 慵懶咖啡**  
by lonelywalker

 

 

Rating:Teen And Up Audiences  
Archive Warning:No Archive Warnings Apply  
Category:M/M  
Fandom:Hannibal (TV)  
Relationship:Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham  
Characters:Hannibal Lecter,Will Graham  
授权：有  
 

  
<http://t.cn/zTgAgCi>  
授权來自：@Virgil_PsychoanalyzeMeHannibal  【謝謝姑娘！  
翻译：ME  
伟大的校对：微博@艾米利亚_要发奋向上 【这姑娘是世界上最完美的人了，英语水平高高滴，人长得可爱又萌，脚又小穿什麽鞋子都好看，又是富二代，很谢谢她呢！【不这样打米米会揍我的QAQ  
  
  
—

 

  
笫一章  
  
Hannibal坚持对新来的咖啡师不抱有任何希望。  
  
千篇一侓的咖啡店都聚在他能轻易走到的范围内，或甚至是在他翻山涉水後，或是他的办公室附近，和他怱略这些国际连锁店都尝试用他们蹩脚的欧洲语言去连接起市场的想法。相反，他一个接一个地，去拜访主要以朴素的气氛作为卖点的当地小型咖啡店，无论是城市连锁，还是家庭式经营，他们都一一使他失望而回。  
  
现在於他邻近的咖啡店橱窗里经常挂起了“招聘”的牌子。  
  
他当然可以为自己冲调一杯咖啡，他办工室里有个颇为宽敞的厨房，而藏书与食品丶饮料一样丰富，方便他在任何时候加班或是要招待客人。可是他享受自己的午间漫步，沿途间到一个咖啡厅询问有没有自己首选咖啡口味又是个奢望吗？  
  
起初，他没有考虑过这有可能会成为一个问题。但现在，经过几十次的尝试，从困惑的反应到彻头彻尾的粗鲁，他的信仰丶甚至连最基本的人性都渐渐的没落。新的咖啡师似乎每况愈下 — 毫无经验的学生或是会为一毛钱做任何事情的长期失业雇员。没人不在乎咖啡的艺术了？没人懂得冲咖啡了吗？  
  
带着叹息地预期会浪费更多时间和另一种纠结丶不可接受的饮品，Hannibal瞄了眼他的手表并冒险地步入咖啡店。这家店在巴尔的摩有着几家分店，并小有人气。他立即就发现新来的他。具有不会令人满意的第一印象：蓬乱的头发，粗框眼镜，和显然是超越疏懒打理的程度而长出的胡茬。尽管他一定已经三十出头了，仍然看起来像是个刚从床上一骨碌爬起来的英文生。  
  
他的名牌读成Will。  
  
“呃，是的？”当Hannibal前面的女士走开，这位咖啡师终於开口。  
  
Hannibal通常偏好一种形式更为有礼貌的的谈吐，但至少Will无恶意的态度已足够：紧张丶焦急地取悦他。他解释丶以谨慎的声调去弥补他的口音和任何可能造成的误解，精确描述他所要。Will听得入神。  
  
“你要我冲在杯中？”Will道，语气听起毫不怀疑。而他并没有像其他惯例地回答：“抱歉，我们不会冲任何餐牌里没包含的饮品。”  
  
Hannibal点头。“没错，只是咖啡渣和热水。”  
  
“不要牛奶？”  
  
“不。”  
          
“噢，就像土耳其咖啡？”  
  
Hannibal的心一沉。这一切於开始时本充满希望。“嗯…但是，Will，当我说这话时让我解释得更清晰：不像。”  
  
Will只是点点头并朝那巨大的咖啡烘焙机走去。Hannibal转身去凝视其他客人，他甚至不忍心看到Will会在吧台后面如何调制出那杯拙劣的模仿作品。  
  
“不好意思，先生？”Will走回来。“这杯是不是你脑中所想的？”  
  
Hannibal朝下看着那杯吧台上的咖啡。这看起来是令人欣慰的厚棕色。但仍然…他之前有过被外表愚弄的经验。他注视着Will，他端起杯子往唇上送并啜饮一口，品尝它，测试着它就如品味良好的波尔多红酒。最後，他给了一个轻微，几乎难以察觉的点头。“这杯是的，谢谢您，Will。”  
  
他付了款并让零钱咯一声的掉进小费罐子里。此外，他决定，他将会更加偏爱Will并让他为自己冲调多年的咖啡。  
  
在接下来的几个星期，Hannibal惯常地会在午餐时段停留於这家咖啡店。Will总是在那里，结结巴巴地与客人交流，但假如没人需要他的注意，他立刻就会把目光放到遥远的外太空之中。通常他看到Hannibal时会带有一个点头，举起一只手指并开始制作咖啡，不顾Hannibal於开口之前。  
  
除去Hannibal能给予自己的任何好理由外，他开始萦绕在咖啡店，从他们的书库里拿起报纸，并长居於一把椅子上阅读它。通常当他做这样的事情时，他主要是要观察一个以後会相遇丶并放在黑暗中远离任何援助的人......不过在这里，他仅仅是看着Will，这个年轻人本不该在任何方面使他感到有趣，但就是这种无趣却成就他的独一无二。  
  
“我感到很印象深刻，”在一个下雨天，Hannibal打破了店内的安静。“你在第一尝试就做对了我的咖啡订单。”他倚靠着吧枱，眼晴跟随Will擦拭他的烘焙机。  
  
“噢，嗯…事实上这没有多大的困难。”Will似乎难以正眼看他，就如一个羞怯的青少年。“它就是你会想要的那种饮料，甚至在你，呃，说话前。”  
  
  
Hannibal挑眉，“在我说什麽话前？”  
  
Will耸耸肩，转身。“我不知道。这只是…怎样的人就会想要想要怎样的东西。你可以看到他们是如何穿衣打扮，他们在用什麽样的手机。你可以断定出他们的工作，关系地位，诸如此类的事情。现在咖啡已经是人生活中一个相当大的一部分。”当他再转回身，他紧张地瞟向Hannibal的眼睛，“虽然我不肯定为什麽我会知道...你总是穿着那麽整齐。安静，自信。你不是一个的雅皮士，律师，商人之类。医生？”  
  
“心理医生。”  
  
“哦。我老是想只有内科的医务人员需要咖啡因。因那些无尽的轮班工作。”  
  
Hannibal微笑。“你将会是对的。虽然我个人从来没有麻烦去保持清醒。我确实欣赏您的关怀，Will。也许你能在某个时候让我请你吃一顿晚餐来象征我的感谢。”  
  
“晚餐？”Will顿了顿他擦拭的动作。“这…真的很体贴。但我只是在做我的工作。我甚至不知道你的名字。”  
  
噢，小缺陷，这咖啡厅没有坚持在杯子写上名字。“Hannibal Lecter.”Hannibal伸出手。  
  
Will出奇地坚决地摇了摇手。“Will Graham.我猜我电话簿里不会有太多Dr. Lecters。关於饮料的事，你知道的，你的口音...波罗的海之类？”  
  
“立陶宛，原创地，”Hannibal说。“在那里我们称之为慵懒咖啡。”  
  
Will从他遇到Hannibal後，首次以来笑了笑。“当我开了我自家的咖啡厅，我猜这会是它的名字。”

—

 


End file.
